The New Black Arms
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: After coming across each other again, Eclipse and Shadow bring the Black Arms back from near extinction. An RP I edited and put together into fanfiction form. Warning: Contains genderswap, and alien stuff.
1. A Date for Mating

Written with reyalsthehedgebat on FurAffinity. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter.

Chapter 1: A Date for Mating

Eclipse looked at the stars with a smile before continuing to look around. He just knew Shadow had to be around here somewhere.

Shadow was nearby. First off, he was a she, with quite the pair of breasts. And she was a Black Arm now. Her now trio of eyes were completely red. Skin had replaced most of her fur, the exception being her white patch of chest fur. A long pointed tail had taken place of the one she had, and her hands and feet were similar to Eclipse's. She was also growling. This was Shadow's least favorite time of every other month. The need to mate, Shadow could ignore. But he didn't trust anyone else to ignore it. Especially with the way it changed his body.

A startled expression came to Eclipse's face when he saw her. It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting to find, but he wasn't about to complain. Hiding a little, Eclipse started watching her. After a few minutes of it, Eclipse took a breath and came out from where he was hiding.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Shadow turned around and immediately took a step back.

"Hiding. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, _especially_ you."

"But you're beautiful."

"You just want to breed with me!"

"I do not!" Eclipse protested, despite the blush sneaking onto his face. Shadow had hit the nail on the head, especially now that he looked like that.

"Prove it." Shadow challenged.

"How exactly do you want me to do that?" Eclipse crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Find a way. If you can't, you obviously just want to breed." Shadow explained.

"All right then." Eclipse uncrossed his arms. "I'll just have to stick around you until you believe me."

"Okay," Shadow said with a shrug.

Eclipse smiled and ran over to her. "So, what should we do first?"

"Aside from breeding, this 'date' of ours is your call," she explained.

Eclipse thought about it for a good few minutes before finally saying something.

"Could we find something to eat?"

"Sure."

Eclipse smiled and grabbed Shadow's hand before running off into the woods. Shadow ran with him, wondering where he was pulling her to in such a hurry. Eclipse looked over at her with a smile. Soon, they stopped near a town.

"There's plenty of food here. We could go hunting together."

"Yes. We should," she agreed with a smile. Eclipse grinned and looked into the town again. A few humans were wandering around in the dark, and he planned to get one of them. Shadow had the same thought. "I think it'd be best if we both grabbed our meals at the same time."

"You're right." Eclipse nodded. "What about those two over there?" His hand motioned to a loving couple walking down the street.

"Okay." Shadow said, already preparing herself.

Eclipse waited for the right moment, going up behind one of the people before grabbing them. Shadow did the same, grabbing the other from behind as well. The humans were dragged back away from the town. Eclipse smiled down at the man before killing him. Shadow killed hers at the same moment. Without any hesitation, they started eating the humans they had killed. Eclipse stopped to watch her eat after a minute. Blood was on her hands and face, with a little coloring her white fur from when she had leaned too close to the woman's body. A smile came to his face and he got back to eating. Eclipse looked at her again and moved closer to her once they had finished.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"Not really. Any ideas?" Shadow said, licking the blood off her hands.

"You called it a date. What do people usually do on dates?"

Eclipse watched the way she licked the blood off her hands. Her tongue had his attention as she cleaned her fingers. Shadow finished licking the blood off and started trying to get it out of her fur.

"Well, we already went out to eat, so I guess we could do something fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Anything fun."

Eclipse looked at her as he tried to think of something fun. "We could br... break something?"

"I'm enjoying this Eclipse."

"Really?" Eclipse's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes," Shadow said, smiling. Eclipse grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Shadow hugged back with a grin.

"Come on." Eclipse pulled back from her and dragged her back through the woods. Shadow followed him with a smile now on her face.

Eclipse brought her to a cave in the forest and looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"There's something really cool down here, and I want to show it to you."

Shadow nodded, still smiling. "Okay."

Eclipse lead her into the cave, following the sloping floor down into the ground. It didn't take long for their eyes to adjust as they walked. The air was damp from the water trickling down the walls of the cave. That eventually let up as they continued going farther down into the Earth.

It was a couple of hours before Eclipse finally stopped. In front of them was a town. Most of the buildings were in ruins, and a lot of it was covered in dirt.

"What do you think?"

Shadow tilted her head, curiously.

"What's a town doing down here?"

"Don't know. I found it a few days ago while I was wandering around."

She let out a hum. "Interesting."

"Want to take a look around? Maybe we'll find something interesting."

Shadow nodded, grinning. "Sure!"

Eclipse looked back at the town and went inside with Shadow following him. Each step kicked up dirt, sending little puffs of dust up around their ankles. Shards of glass still lay in front of the broken windows they walked past. Shadow pointed out a few skeletons laying in the dirt. Apparently, they weren't the first people to find it.

Eventually, they found a large building that looked like some kind of mansion. The front doors didn't want to budge at first, moving only after they shoved a few times. Shadow walked inside, looking around. Eclipse looked at the faded paintings hanging on the wall and raised a brow. Shadow looked at them too.

"So, any theories for what happened?" Eclipse asked.

"Not a one."

"Oh. That's a shame."

Shadow grinned, pulling Eclipse into a kiss. After a moment, she pulled back.

"I know I've kept you waiting. Want to breed now?"

A smile came onto Eclipse's face. "I do want to."

Shadow smiled. "Well, unless you have somewhere in mind, let's get to work."

Eclipse pulled her right against him and started kissing her again. Shadow kissed him back, lips moving against his. Eclipse grabbed her, lifting her up from the floor to press against her more fully. Shadow was enjoying it, as shown by her wagging tail and the purr in her throat. Eclipse pulled back from the kiss and licked her instead. One of his hands moved onto her butt, lightly stroking it. Shadow gave a quiet moan as her arms moved up around him. One hand was on the back of his head as he continued licking and kissing her. She moved him back into a kiss, tongues meeting as both of his hands moved onto her thighs. They held her legs up as he moved his hips against her. Shadow moaned again at the feeling. Mouths parted and Eclipse looked at her with a smile.

"Should we move, or stay here?"

"If you want to move."

"I figured you'd want to be somewhat comfortable, especially since you're letting me do this in the first place." Eclipse looked around the room they were in.

"Okay, did you have a place in mind?"

"Not really." Eclipse kissed her again for a moment. "Maybe the wall or something..."

"Okay then." Shadow said with a grin.

Eclipse moved forward, stopping when Shadow was pressed against one of the walls. Shadow's head tipped back as his mouth came down to meet the skin of her throat. Feeling her heartbeat under his lips was exciting him, claws slightly digging into her thighs as he pulled her closer. Shadow let out a small moan as her tail swished against the wall behind her. Running his hands over her body, Eclipse looked down between them. His gray arousal stood out against the black of her body, pressing against her abdomen due to the position. But he was unsure of how ready she was. Shadow moaned as she felt it against her. She was already wet, her body reacting to his desire to mate with her.

"What are you waiting for?"

Eclipse grinned as he pulled back. One of his hands positioned himself before he pushed into her. Feeling herself stretching around his erection brought a purring moan from her throat. They were both already getting slick with her juices, which only made sliding into her body easier. Eclipse was buried inside her barely a moment before pulling back and thrusting into her again. She gasped loudly as he slammed back up into her. Eclipse looked at her and kissed her again, running his claws down her sides. She moaned into the kiss as his claws scratched against her bare skin. Both hands stopped on her hips, holding them in his hands as he pulled them against him. They were rather wide, farther proving that her current form was meant for breeding. Shadow's grip on him tightened as she was pulled down against him. Eclipse smirked at her and increased his pace. Shadow moaned louder as he thrust harder. Each thrust brought her closer to ecstasy, moving her against the wall she was held against. The pleasure clouded her mind as she gasped his name, swearing to help him breed more Black Arms, to bring the Black Arms back. That she was sorry for what she did. A wide smirk came onto Eclipse's face. He'd make sure to remember her promises. With one last thrust into her, he held her in place as he filled her with his cum. Shadow moaned loudly, almost screamed, as the action had her cumming as well. Eclipse pulled back, slipping out of her as he set her down. Shadow stayed where she was put, panting and grinning. Both knew she was pregnant now.

"Eclipse, how long do you think it'll take for the Black Arms to grow in me? And do you think I'll become a hivemind, like Doom or Death?"

"I've never known how long it takes, but I don't think it's that long." Eclipse smiled. "You probably will become a hivemind."

Shadow laid her head back, smiling. "Good, I'm sure it's going to be interesting when that happens. Too bad we don't have a Black Comet to live in."

Eclipse laughed. "We'll just have to stay here, then."

Shadow looked at Eclipse, concern in her eyes. "But what if the Black Comet was the only suitable area to breed Black Arms? They might not grow correctly here."

"That's true. Maybe we should try and find one."

Shadow raised an eyeridge. "Find a Black Comet?"

"That's what I was thinking, but now that you've mentioned it, it sounds far-fetched."

Shadow chuckled, and took his face in her hands. "Eclipse. In this world, nothing is far-fetched. We just need to find out how and/or where."

"But finding another Black Comet? I doubt this world has anything like that." His doubt was obvious in his voice.

"Eclipse, this world is full of surprises. There's probably a Black Comet here somewhere. Or, much more likely, a way to find one out there in space."

Eclipse thought about it and nodded. "Alright. want to start looking?"

Shadow nodded. "Sure, we probably need to find it quickly, if I'm going to be giving birth relatively soon like you said."

"You know this planet better than I do. Where should we start?"

Shadow shook her head. "I don't know, I just know there's another Black Comet. I can...feel it, I just can't tell where it is or even if it's on this planet."

"All right." Eclipse smiled. "We'll just have to follow this feeling of yours."

"I guess." Shadow nodded and stood. "Let's get going." She said, walking away.

Eclipse followed her with a smile, taking her hand once he was close enough. Shadow smiled, nuzzling him.


	2. A New Black Comet and Umbra

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Written with reyalsthehedgebat on FurAffinity. They are aliens, so expect them to do nasty stuff. As usual, I don't own the characters. Except Umbra. I helped make him.

Chapter 2: A New Black Comet and Umbra

A few weeks later, they had found something that definitely looked like a suitable replacement for the Black Comet. It was half-buried in a mountainside, and looked as if it had crashed into it. The giant piece of rock was made from the same as the previous two Black Comets. If Eclipse was reading things properly, it was hollow as well. A wide smile came onto his face. He hadn't really been expecting to find something so perfect without leaving the planet. Turning to look at Shadow, he noticed that she had sat down on a nearby rock. Over the past few weeks, her abdomen had been growing much faster than a normal Mobian's did. They had decided a few days ago that she would probably give birth soon. So, Eclipse couldn't help but worry about her more than he had been. She had a relieved smile on her face as she looked at the giant piece of rock sticking out from the mountain. The feeling of home had washed over her when she saw it, telling her what Eclipse had just figured out.

"Can you bring me there? I don't think I can Chaos Control like this," she said as she lay her hands on her large abdomen.

"Of course. Give me a minute."

He looked around for an alternate way in, soon finding one near the mountainside. A few large rocks were partially blocking it. In her current state, Shadow definitely wouldn't fit. With a sigh, Eclipse closed his eyes and focused. He grew larger in both height and muscle, and moved the boulders out of the way. Then Eclipse returned to Shadow, lifted her, and carried her inside. He soon found a good place to set her down and did so. Shadow smiled and gave him a kiss.

They'd barely been there half an hour before Shadow cried out in pain as she started to feel her abdomen contract. She was going to give birth _soon_. Shadow had read about this in a book once; she just had to remember what it had said.

"Shadow?" Eclipse knelt beside her as she whimpered. Both eyes were wide with worry. "What's- Are you going into labor?"

"Y-yes." She was panting, shaking in pain as she felt another contraction. She was pretty sure there was supposed to be more time between them at this stage.

Eclipse took a deep breath to calm himself. He had no idea how to help her with this. He'd never had to help someone give birth before. Shadow moved her legs so they were bent up as well as spread. After another painful contraction, she took a deep breath and pushed. Her body was ready to get the baby out of it, and she was ready for it to be over. Eclipse looked at her face, then moved so he could hold her legs in position. It seemed like the best way to help her. Tears were sliding down Shadow's cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"I'm sure it's working." Eclipse smiled up at her. He could sense her distress, and wanted her to be as calm as possible.

Shadow gave him a small smile before she took a breath and pushed again. Both her eyes closed and she gasped after a few moments. Eclipse pet her leg uncertainly, not sure what he could do to help her other than trust she knew what she was doing. Sweat beaded on her body as she continued pushing along with her contractions. Sooner than they had been expecting, she had given birth.

"So, how many?" Shadow asked, too tired to raise her head.

"Just one." Eclipse frowned at the baby in confusion. "I think we did something wrong. It doesn't look like a normal baby."

Shadow struggled to get up and look at it. "W-what do you mean?"

Cutting the cord still connecting the baby to Shadow was easy. Not knowing what else to do, he tied a small knot in it. The bloody baby started crying as he cleaned some of the blood from it. Before going to hand it to Shadow, he checked the gender.

"He looks more like a Mobian than a Black Arms... More like how we do." He gently pushed her down again and handed her the baby.

Shadow looked down at him, sighing. "Not that I don't want a baby, I do, but it's a shame we won't be able to bring the Black Arms back. That is, unless there's some other way to make Black Arms."

"Maybe it's because neither of us are just like our fathers."

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. I don't recall either of our fathers needing to mate to make Black Arms."

Eclipse looked down at the baby again. He looked a lot like them, especially with his lack of fur. His small hands rubbed eyes he refused to open farther than a squint. Red streaks were on his head, arms, and legs, mixing both parents together. Quills like his mother was on his head. A small tail curved around one of his own legs. Eclipse looked at Shadow again.

"Do you think he eats like a Mobian, as well?"

"Well, considering we eat like Mobians, he should as well. He can probably eat human."

"Does he have any teeth yet?"

Shadow looked to see if he had any teeth, frowning and shaking her head when she didn't see any.

"What should his name be?"

"Uh... " Eclipse thought about it. "Maybe..." He looked down at the baby, but nothing came to mind.

"Umbra?"

Eclipse looked over at her. "That works." Looking down at the baby, he smiled. "How are you going to feed him when he doesn't have any teeth?"

Shadow shrugged. "Mash up some humans and feed him the paste? Also, are we going to need to get the Chaos Emeralds to get the Black Comet out of this mountain?"

"Most likely we will." Eclipse stood. "I'll go get some food. Try breastfeeding him while I'm gone, maybe that'll work."

Shadow nodded. "Okay."

Eclipse smiled and stood before running off.

Once he was out of their home, he looked around at the surrounding area. If he remembered properly, there was a village or town somewhere around the mountains. He nodded and hurried off. The Black Arm looked around as he walked, sniffing the air to find any scent of humans. It didn't take long for him to find a village in the mountains.

Eclipse hid around one of the nearby boulders, peeking around it at the humans of the village. They were going about their business, oblivious to his presence. A smirk came to his face. Hiding was one of the things he did best. The humans wouldn't know he was there until it was too late. Stalking them through the village was easy; he didn't lose them the entire time they were going back to their house. Once they had gone inside, he snuck up to the backdoor and carefully opened it. There was an empty room in front of him and he moved through it, keeping his guard up in case someone came in. From the doorway, he saw into the dining room.

The child he had seen was sitting at the table, bouncing excitedly in his seat. The female he had been following was farther in the house. Eclipse kept catching glimpses of her skirt in the doorway to the kitchen. While she was busily preparing food for her family, Eclipse cautiously moved farther into the house. The child turned and saw him, a smile coming to his face. Eclipse's hand was over his face the next instant, making sure to cover his mouth. The child raised his hands to the alien's arm as his blue eyes went wide, trying to move his hand from his face. Eclipse moved behind the child, bringing his other hand up and snapping the thin throat. Eclipse set the child on the floor and looked up as he heard footsteps. The mother was coming into the room. Eclipse prepared himself and leapt at her. His claws dug into her arms and his jaws closed around the front of her throat. She was unable to scream as he pulled back, sending a cascade of blood down the front of her body. Once he had lowered her body to the floor, he stepped back. Now he just needed to figure out how to get the flesh mashed up for Umbra.

Back in the kitchen, he found a sharp cutting knife and returned to the mother's body. Kneeling beside her, he lay a hand on her body. Eclipse raised the knife and started cutting her apart. Peeling her flesh off the bones was hard, even with the knife and his own claws. Once he had finished with her, Eclipse sat back and stared at the mess he'd made. Eclipse got to his feet and did the same to the child's body.

He stretched before moving all of it into the kitchen. Studying the scene didn't give him any clues what to do next. Obviously, he needed to get it mashed together. Eclipse looked around the kitchen in search of something that might help him. Yellow gaze stopping on the blender, Eclipse felt a smile come onto his face. That would do nicely.

An hour later, he returned to the Black Comet with a bowl in his hands. Eclipse set it down next to Shadow.

"It was a pain in the ass, but I figured out how to do it."

"Oh, good. Breastfeeding him wasn't doing much."

Shadow took some of it and started slowly feeding it to Umbra. The baby happily ate it off his mother's fingers.

"How'd you do it?"

"I found some people and killed them. After that, I cut the flesh off them and blended it together until it looked suitable.

Shadow nodded. "How about you look for the Chaos Emeralds? I'd come, but I need to take care of Umbra."

"I'll do that. Are there any helpful tips you can give me?"

"The only tip I have is to look for areas with large amounts of Chaos Energy other than Angel Island."

Eclipse nodded. "Stay safe." He kissed the both of them. After pulling back from them, Eclipse left.

Three months later, Eclipse ran back into the Black Comet. It had been hard work, but he had managed to find all seven emeralds. He was smiling as he called out for Shadow and Umbra. Shadow practically ran to meet him, Umbra just behind her.

"Welcome back Eclipse!" Shadow jumped on him as she wrapped her arms around him. Umbra hugged his leg and rubbed his face on it. "I guess we're getting the Black Comet out of here now?"

"Yeah." Eclipse nodded. "Just... how do we do it?"

"Can you tap into them?"

Eclipse shrugged. "I've never tried."

"Well..." Shadow gestured to Eclipse and the Chaos Emeralds.

Eclipse picked up the emeralds and tried focusing on them. Nothing happened, though he thought he had felt a slight warmth in his hands for a moment. After a few minutes of failure, he set them down again.

"I don't think it was working."

Shadow sighed, closing her eyes. Her energy flared up and a sphere of Chaos Energy expanded to envelop the three of them. A frown of concentration was on her face as she pushed her energy out farther and farther. With a muttered Chaos Control and a flash, the Black Comet was soon orbiting the planet they were just on. Eclipse noticed the Chaos Emeralds dim in color and flash before vanishing. Shadow sighed and leaned forward a little.

"Sorry."

Shadow smiled. "It's okay."

"What should we do now?" Eclipse looked around the room. "Other than get this more like the original."

Shadow shrugged. "I think that's all we can do, other than get food from the planet below."

"Alright." Eclipse looked at Umbra. "How's he been growing?"

"Well..." Shadow said, looking at Umbra as well. "...He's growing quickly."

Umbra was now physically half a year old, already learning how to walk and talk. A wide smile was on his face, showing the small teeth that had grown in sharp and pointed. Shadow pat the top of his head as he rubbed his face on Eclipse again.

"He is." Eclipse smiled down at their son. "At least he'll be able to care for himself sooner."

"Right." Shadow smiled.

"So... What do you want to do now?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know."

Eclipse looked around the area of the comet. "How much of the comet have you looked at?"

"Not much."

"Then let's explore and see how the rest of our new home looks."

"Okay." Shadow nodded.

Eclipse smiled at the both of them and took Shadow's hand as they started walking. Shadow smiled and took one of Umbra's hands as they followed Eclipse's lead. Eclipse looked around at the walls and ceiling of the comet, pointing out anything he found even mildly interesting. Shadow listened as Eclipse talked about it, adding her own thoughts as well.

(I hope I did the childbirth right without going too far into detail.)


	3. Asexual Pregnancy and Hunting

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Written with reyalsthehedgebat on FurAffinity. As usual, I don't own the characters. Except Umbra. I helped make him.

Chapter 3: Asexual Pregnancy and Hunting

After a few hours, they had seen the entire comet. Umbra had gone to his room, tired out from all the exploring they had been doing. Eclipse brought Shadow to what they had decided on as their bedroom.

Shadow leaned into Eclipse with a grin. "So this is our bedroom?"

Eclipse nodded. "That's what we had decided."

Shadow smiled and nodded. Then she got a curious look on her face.

"How do you think I'd look wearing a robe like Doom or Death?"

Eclipse looked her over and tried to imagine it. His imagination had a hard time doing it. "Covered. Maybe we can find one and see."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Covered. What a brilliant deduction Eclipse."

"Well, I'm having a hard time imagining it." Eclipse blushed and crossed his arms with a slight pout.

Shadow chuckled, pinching his cheeks. With her doing that, Eclipse couldn't stay annoyed with her. Her beautiful smile didn't help, either. Her lips moved as he looked at them, and she spoke.

"Come on, I thought we were going to look for that robe?"

Eclipse smiled and nodded. Shadow nodded back and walked away, looking for a robe. Eclipse walked the other way to look.

After an hour of it, he hadn't found anything and decided to go back. Halfway back to their room, he heard Shadow.

"Found it!" Shadow shouted to Eclipse as she started pulling it on.

Eclipse ran to where Shadow was and looked at her. The bottom hem of the robe was brushing against the middle of her calves. Most of her white fur was still visible from the low cut of the top of the robe, which also perfectly clung to the curve of her large breasts. Eclipse smiled and tried not to stare at her breasts.

"I like it. Are you going to wear that from now on?"

Shadow smiled. "Only until you want me to take it off."

"Sounds good. What should we do now that you've found yourself a robe?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

Absently, she started rubbing her robe. It was both made from the right material and loose enough to be comfortable. Eclipse went over to her and ran a hand down her robe as well. The cloth was soft, and not too thick. Shadow let him do so; she really didn't care if this escalated. Eclipse let his hands stop on her hips and kissed her. Shadow kissed him back, opening her mouth to let him in and trying to push her tongue into his. Eclipse let her, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She moaned a little as he did so. Tongues moved against each other as Shadow crushed her breasts against his chest. Both nipples were growing hard, felt through her robe as she rubbed them against him. One of his hands moved onto her butt and grabbed her, careful not to tear the cloth with his claws. The other travelled up her side and to the curve of her breast. Shadow moaned once again, moving herself more firmly against his hands. Eclipse pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her. Her tongue was out slightly, laying against her lip in a tantalizing way. After a few pants, she smiled back. Wetness was making her slick, she could feel it between her thighs.

"You want to?" Eclipse asked. Shadow nodded as Eclipse pressed their bodies together. Both were yearning for the other, and Eclipse lifted her and carried her back to their room. The scent of her arousal was heightening Eclipse's own.

Shadow chuckled. "You do know I have to take this robe off, right?"

"Of course I do."

She chuckled, slipping it off and throwing it into a corner of the room. Eclipse grinned and pushed her onto the bed, climbing over her. Shadow grinned up at him. Their mouths met as Eclipse moved himself between her legs. Shadow quietly moaned into the kiss, moving her arms up and placing her hands on his back. Both of his hands ran along her body, moving them back up to her breasts once he had reached her hips. Arching her back crushed her breasts against his hands, bringing out another small moan as he stroked her.

"Ready?" Eclipse nuzzled the side of her throat as he asked.

"Ready." Shadow answered.

Eclipse smiled and shifted before entering her. Both moaned at the feeling and a few moments, he had fully entered her. A smile came to Shadow's face as she felt Eclipse's cock deep inside her. Eclipse remained there for a moment before pulling back and starting to thrust in and out of her. Low moaning came from her as their hips moved against each other. Eclipse kissed her again, grabbing her hips before lifting them from the bed. A surprised gasp came from Shadow into the kiss. Both of her legs lifted and encircled his hips. The change in position made movement easier. Shadow's moans increased in volume as the speed increased and Eclipse thrust harder against her. Pleasure was building fast in the two of them, increasing more with every hard thrust he made into her body. Eclipse looked at her and smiled. Bodies pressing together, Shadow was muffled as he started kissing her again. Sweat was beading on their bodies as Shadow held on tightly, keeping him pressed to ber. A loud gasp came from Shadow as her mate reached his climax much sooner than he had wanted to. Shadow climaxed as well, moaning as he filled her.

"That was quick," she panted.

"Yeah, it was." Eclipse gave her a lazy smile as he set her down and moved to lay next to her.

"Umm..." Shadow said as she looked around. "...What now?"

"We could get some rest."

"Okay." Shadow nodded, and yawned. "I wonder if I'm going to get pregnant again."

"We'll find out soon enough."

Eclipse snughled up to her and kissed her cheek, recieving one in return.

"That we will."

Eclipse smiled and they soon fell asleep.

A few days later, they were in one of the larger rooms. Umbra was having fun finding things to play with while his parents watched over him. The smile on Eclipse's face faded as he looked around. Something about the room felt different. Shadow looked up at him before looking around as well.

"Have you noticed anything odd about the Comet?"

"I haven't seen anything. Something feels different though."

"Maybe it's in the air." Eclipse got to his feet. "Want me to take a look around?"

"Sure. I'll keep an eye on Umbra."

Eclipse smiled at her and left the room. Everywhere Eclipse went didn't look any different, though he had the same feeling he had been getting the last few days. Eclipse thought about it and returned to Shadow and Umbra.

"I think it is something in the air. Nothing looks different."

Shadow shrugged, let out a yawn, and leaned against Eclipse.

"I'm tired."

"It's that tiring to play with him?" Eclipse chuckled.

Shadow shrugged. "I guess."

"You should go take a nap. I can take care of him on my own for a while."

Shadow nodded and went to their room. She lay down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Eclipse smiled and looked at Umbra.

"Let's go find something to do while mommy sleeps."

Umbra looked up at Eclipse, smiling. "Okay Daddy!"

"Where should we look first?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd know, Daddy," Umbra said innocently.

"I guess we'll just take a look around."

Eclipse walked out of the room and down the hall. Umbra walked down the hall with him, holding his hand. Eclipse looked around as they walked, trying to think of something to do. Everything of interest had already been explored.

After a while, he spoke to Umbra.

"If you see anything that interests you, let me know."

"Okay Daddy!" Umbra said, looking around.

Eclipse laughed, stopping when he noticed something ahead of them in the hall. Umbra stopped, noticing it too.

"Let's take a look, alright?"

Eclipse smiled at Umbra before walking forward. In front of them, a bright yellow liquid was covering the floor. Eclipse recognized it, but it usually wasn't in the middle of the hallway like that. Umbra knelt in front of it, curious.

"What is it, Daddy?

"It's poisonous water. It's usually in the Comet, but not in the hallway..." Eclipse pulled Umbra back from the liquid.

Umbra looked up at Eclipse. "What now Daddy?"

"Now, we figure out what to do about this."

Umbra shook his head. "Well I dunno."

Eclipse smiled and took his hand. "Let's go see mommy for now."

Umbra smiled. "Okay Daddy!"

They started walking away, Eclipse thinking about what they had seen. Obviously, the Black Comet was becoming more like the previous two. It made him both happy and worried. If the humans figured out what it was, they were sure to attack it. Either way, he had to tell Shadow about it.

Eclipse lead Umbra back to the room he shared with Shadow and they went inside. Shadow was still sleeping, unaware of and vulnerable to anything. Eclipse went over and sat beside her, setting Umbra on the bed as well. Stroking the side of her face, he got confused when he glanced down toward her abdomen. It was bigger than it had been an hour ago.

"Umm, did mommy's tummy get bigger?" Umbra might have been young, but he wasn't blind.

"Yes, it did." Eclipse gently lay a hand on her abdomen. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Umbra. Shadow shifted when she felt Eclipse lay his hand on her abdomen. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Eclipse and Umbra before she saw her abdomen. Both eyes widened before she burst out laughing, quickly putting two and two together. Shadow sat up as she rubbed a hand over her abdomen.

"Why is it growing so fast?" Eclipse asked her. Shadow quieted down.

"Because somehow the comet's changing and it's making me change with it." When Shadow grabbed Eclipse's hands, she was practically beaming. "It's making me asexually reproduce like our parents. Eclipse, the Black Arms _are _going to come back."

A wide smile came to Eclipse's face and he pressed his mouth against hers for a short kiss. Shadow giggled at his excitement. All of it was confusing Umbra, who was trying to understand what they were talking about.

"That's great to hear. Is there anything I should help you with now that you're pregnant?"

"Other than keeping Umbra away from me until this over, not really. Since I progressed this much in so short a time, we don't know when it'll happen, just that'll be soon. But I don't want Umbra to be here when it does happen."

"I can do that." Eclipse looked at Umbra. "Did you hear that?"

"Yep!" Umbra said, nodding, before he walked out and went to his room.

Eclipse shook his head at Umbra's actions and looked back at Shadow. He'd go talk to him in a few minutes.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

Shadow was about to shake her head when she felt hunger hit her.

"You could get me food." Her stomach growled as if to emphasize her need. "With how fast this is progressing, it's probably best if I stay in bed."

Eclipse nodded and kissed her again. "Maybe I can try to teach Umbra how to hunt for himself while I'm at it."

Shadow raised an eyeridge. "You sure he's physically mature enough for that?"

"He seems to be. I won't let him hurt himself, don't worry."

"Okay," Shadow said. She trusted Eclipse to know what he was doing.

Eclipse smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he left the room, and went to Umbra's. After a short knock, he went inside. Umbra looked up when he heard his father walk in.

"Want to go hunting with me?"

Umbra looked down shyly. "I want to, but I don't think I'll be a good hunter."

"You don't have to be a good hunter yet." Eclipse smiled. "And I'm going to be right there with you, anyway."

Umbra nodded. "Okay."

"Alright. Let's go." Eclipse took Umbra's hand and brought him down to Earth.

Umbra looked around, having never seen the planet before. Everything was dark, with the full moon casting only a little light on their surroundings. Both their eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. The plants interested Umbra as he looked around at them. A town was nearby, the brightness of the streetlights cutting through the darkness. Eclipse pointed it out to Umbra, who turned to look at it.

"That's where we have to go."

Umbra nodded, and they started going toward it. Eclipse looked back at him as he led him toward the town. His son was doing his best to mimic the way he was moving, keeping low in the hopes that anyone looking in their direction would notice them. Concentration pulled his eye ridges close and brought a frown to his face. With a small shake of his head, Eclipse looked ahead of them again. The light was Too close, and he stopped near the edge of it. Umbra stopped behind him, setting his hands on his father's leg.

"What now?" Umbra whispered.

"Now, we wait for a good target to walk by. Preferably a family on a stroll..." Umbra nodded, and waited as Eclipse looked around for some humans. "We should probably find a child for you. That would make it a little easier."

"Okay."

A slight growl rose in Eclipse's throat when he didn't see any humans. At least, none that were coming near them. With his son just learning, he didn't particularly want to break into a house in town.

"Come on, Umbra." Eclipse took his hand and turned as he growled.

"What? We going somewhere else?" Umbra asked in confusion.

"Yes, we have to go somewhere else. I'd bring you into the town, but I don't know how much trouble it'd be."

"Okay."

Eclipse looked around again, moving back away from the town to walk around the outskirts. The shadows kept them out of view as he looked both at the town and the surrounding area. Checking every few steps showed that Umbra was still close by.

It didn't take long for him to notice some people outside the town. Umbra stopped when they saw the humans. The humans hadn't noticed them yet, and there were only three adults. Looking at Umbra, he knelt down and spoke quietly to him.

"What do you think? Should we try them?"

"Only if we have to."

Eclipse chuckled. "Let's keep looking."

"Okay." Umbra nodded.

Taking his hand, Eclipse lead Umbra away from the humans again. There had to be someplace where they could easily get some food. Going into the trees, Eclipse made sure to keep a firm grip on Umbra's hand. The younger kept looking around in wonder, reaching out to touch a few of the nearby plants.

Another house soon came into view. More like a small cabin, but it was what Eclipse had been hoping to find. In the window, he could see a mother putting her baby down into a crib. That light went out as the woman left. Others were still casting light across the ground, but he figured there wouldn't be many people living there. Just parents and a baby. Turning to Umbra, he smiled.

"Once the lights go out, we'll kill these people. Do you know what to do?"

Umbra nodded. He looked determined, and that made Eclipse feel better about bringing him along.

The lights went out and Eclipse waited a few minutes longer before approaching the house with Umbra. Both were as quiet as they could be, Umbra following Eclipse's footsteps exactly. Eclipse pushed open the door as silently as possible, looking around before leading Umbra inside the house. The set up wasn't complicated at all, and he soon found the baby's room. Thankfully, the baby remained asleep when he pushed the door open. Giving Umbra a smile, he nudged him forward.

Umbra moved as quietly as he could, sneaking over the floor and up to the crib. The best way into it seemed to be the back, and he jumped up. After a second try, he scrambled up to the top and slowly lowered himself into it. The baby shifted in it's sleep, moving both hands up toward it's round face. Looking it over, Umbra looked at the claws on his hands and slashed them across it's throat. Blood was moving down the baby from the cut he had made. It was quick and quiet, and he smiled excitedly at his father. Eclipse returned his smile and walked over to him.

"You know what to do now, right?"

"Hide it? Or eat it?" Umbra picked up the dead baby, nearly falling over in the process.

Eclipse chuckled. "Eat it. Or are you not hungry?"

"Just wanted to make sure," he said before biting it.

Eclipse smiled and patted him on the head before leaving the room. Umbra was busy eating and didn't even notice him leave. The parents's room was just as easy to find and he soon had them killed as well. Eclipse returned to the baby's room with the bodies of the parents in his arms. Umbra looked up at him, blood on his arms and around his mouth.

"Are we going home now?"

"Once you've finished eating." Eclipse set the bodies down and leaned against the wall to wait.

Umbra nodded and continued eating, finishing in a few minutes. Eclipse picked the bodies up from where he had set them and motioned for Umbra to come over. After, they returned to the Comet.

Umbra looked at Eclipse. "You going to eat with mommy?"

"I think so." Eclipse smiled at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to my room, I guess." He said, starting to walk away.

Eclipse watched him walk off with a smile, then hurried into his own room. Hopefully, Umbra wouldn't have to be by himself for too long. He pushed the door open and Shadow looked at him, hungry and a little tired. She'd been watching her abdomen, amazed at how quickly it had been growing.

"Hey."

"Sorry I took so long." Eclipse went over and held up both bodies. "Which one do you want?"

"Ehh, the female I guess."

Eclipse tossed the female down beside Shadow. Shadow sat up and turned toward it before she started eating. Eclipse dropped his on the floor before eating as well.

Shadow couldn't help wondering how quickly her asexual pregnancy would go by. She had already grown so much over the last few hours. She hated to admit it, but the growth had her nervous.

Eclipse got up as soon as he had finished eating and sat on the bed. Shadow was taking her time eating. Laying a hand on her abdomen, he smiled.

"How long do you think it's going to be?"

Shadow shrugged. "No clue. Although with how much it's progressed so far, I wouldn't be surprised if I gave birth late today or early tomorrow."

Eclipse rubbed her abdomen a bit. "Any idea how many you'll have?"

Shadow chuckled and shook her head.

"Not at all."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Eclipse rubbed his face on hers for a moment. Shadow giggled and did the same.

"Do you want me to be here when you give birth?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"If I'm not here, call for me then." Eclipse gave her a kiss.

"Okay," She said, kissing him back.

Eclipse moved down and placed a kiss on her abdomen before standing. Shadow smiled at the kiss and watched him.

"I'm going to go check on Umbra now."

Eclipse kissed her again before leaving. Shadow returned that kiss as well as he stroked the side of her face. As he left the room, Shadow decided she should eat the rest of her food.

Going over to Umbra's door, he knocked. Umbra opened the door and looked up.

"Hey Dad."

"What have you been doing?" Eclipse smiled and knelt down.

"Just laying around."

Eclipse chuckled. "That sounds boring."

"Yeah, it is."

"How about we go do something? The Comet seems to be changing, so there's bound to be something to do."

"Okay." Umbra nodded.

Eclipse smiled and took his hand as he stood. They went farther into the Comet and looked around.

"See anything interesting?"

Umbra shook his head. "No."

"Alright. Maybe we'll find a safe place for the babies to stay at. I'm sure Shadow doesn't want them in our room all the time."

"Okay."

The two walked down the hall, Eclipse keeping an eye out for anything else that had changed. A few large tentacles were curving from some of the walls, now.

Umbra pointed at them. "What's are those?"

"Tentacles, I believe." Eclipse went over and put his hand on one of them. "It means the Comet's changing like it should."

Umbra went and put his hand on one too. "Do they do anything?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them do anything other than sit there."

"Okay." Eclipse looked around as another tentacle came out of one of the walls. Umbra looked at it too.

"This is good." Eclipse smiled at Umbra. "Come on, let's keep looking around."

Umbra smiled. "Okay!"

Eclipse took Umbra's hand and started walking with him. Soon, they found a room that looked suitable for raising the babies. It was large, and they could easily prepare it for raising the newborns.

Umbra looked at him. "Is this room good?"

"It looks like it is."

"Need me to go to my room so you can check on Mom?"

Eclipse thought about how long it had been and nodded.

"That might be best. Maybe you can wait outside her room."

"Okay," he said with a nod. Eclipse picked him up, kissing his cheek before setting him down again. The two went back to Shadow and Eclipse's room and Eclipse went inside.

"Shadow? How are you doing?"

Shadow was looking at her own abdomen, trying to guess how far she was pregnant. Eclipse smiled at the sight.

"Not long now, I don't think."

"Can you get Umbra to go to his room then, if that's the case?"

"Of course I can." Eclipse left the room and looked at Umbra. "I think Shadow's going to give birth soon."

"I'll go to my room then." He walked away, and Eclipse watched him before going back into the room.

"Feel anything yet?"

"Not yet." Eclipse sat beside her and placed a hand over her abdomen. Rubbing it, he looked at her. She smiled a little at the rubbing. It was pleasant, slightly lessening what she had been feeling for the past half an hour.

"I can feel them moving around a little."

She smiled. "Yeah, I do too."

"So, does that mean it's going to happen soon, or..."

"Yeah I think DOES!" She said, getting louder at the end as she felt a definite contraction. She immediately lay down with a grimace. Eclipse's eyes widened in shock and he moved so he could help her. A few minutes later, Shadow took a deep breath and pushed. She could feel it already; these wouldn't take much to get out of her. Eclipse looked down and smiled as he saw it working. One of the babies was already out of her. She took another deep breath before she pushed again.

"This is going a lot quicker than last time," Eclipse commented.

He reached down and moved the baby as another one came out. Shadow panted before she took a deep breath and pushed again. Eclipse watched as she continued giving birth, gently stroking her face occasionally.

After nearly two hours, she was finally done. She laid there panting, too tired to move.

"...How many?" was all she said.

Eclipse looked at the babies and counted before answering her.

"Twelve."

"Wow. This place is going to be packed."

"Yes, it will be." Eclipse smiled at her. Shadow smiled back. How often she was going to do this, they weren't sure. But with time, she would learn to control it.


	4. Back to Earth

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Written with reyalsthehedgebat on FurAffinity. As usual, I don't own the characters. Except Umbra. I helped make him.

Chapter 4: Back to Earth

A few months passed, and the Black Arms were growing well. By now, their family had grown to around two hundred. Umbra had been growing just as quickly as they had been expecting, both physically and mentally. Now, he looked to be around five years old, with a mind to match. Both parents had been teaching him everything he needed to know, and he was getting better at hunting.

For the time being, Shadow was sitting on her bed in her robe, silently guiding the Black Arms whenever they needed it. As expected, she had become a Black Arms hivemind. All of her children save Umbra were mentally linked to her, and could barely do anything without her guidance. Practice had made commanding them almost second nature, until the situation required something more complicated.

Eclipse came into the room and smiled at her. His mate smiled back.

"Shadow... Do you think we should try to take Earth for our own?"

Shadow thought about it, then shrugged. "Do you think we have enough Black Arms to do that? Trust me, I'd love to, but only if you're sure we have the numbers to do so."

"I think we might have enough..." Eclipse bit his lip. "Then again, some of them are still pretty young."

"Well then, if you think they're too young we'll wait until they grow up."

"We might be able to stealthily take control of Earth despite how young some of our soldiers are."

Shadow raised an eyeridge. "Stealthily? How are we going to take control of Earth stealthily?"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best word." Eclipse rubbed the back of his head and shifted in embarrassment. "I was thinking something more along the lines of taking out the most important figures there, and causing everyone else to fight each other. They'll be distracted with that, and we can take control of their planet while they're busy."

Shadow nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Eclipse smiled and gave her a kiss, which Shadow smiled into and returned. Eclipse pulled back.

"When should we go?"

"When ever you want to I guess. It really just matters where we go, because different parts of the planet are dark at different times."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"That's good."

"How long do you think it'll take for the younger Black Arms to be prepared for it?"

"I really don't know, and I'm the one connected to them."

"Just let me know when you think they're ready." Eclipse nuzzled her.

Shadow nuzzled back. "I will."

"What do you want to do while we wait?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know."

Eclipse sat next to her and lay back on the bed. After a sigh, he looked at her and smiled.

"We could just relax."

Shadow smiled. "We could."

Both arms wrapped around her and Eclipse pulled her onto the bed beside him, bringing laughter out of her. Her laughter brought a smile to Eclipse's face and he started tickling her rather than simply hold her. That made Shadow laugh more. Bringing their faces together, Eclipse kissed her again. The door opened not long after, causing Shadow to jerk away and turn to see who opened it. Umbra was in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"What's wrong Umbra?" Shadow asked.

"I'm bored. The others won't do anything with me."

Shadow looked at Eclipse. "Any ideas?"

"Are the others doing anything interesting?" Eclipse asked.

Shadow closed her eyes. Then she opened them once she connected with the other Black Arms. A quick check gave her the answer.

"No."

"Maybe you can get them to play tag or something with him."

"I guess," Shadow said. She closed her eyes as she influenced the other Black Arms. "They should play with you now.

"Thanks, Mommy!" Umbra smiled and ran out of the room.

Shadow smiled once Umbra ran out. Eclipse turned and nuzzled her again. Shadow smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I'll bring them down to Earth in a few days. That should be good enough."

"Okay." Shadow nodded.

Eclipse cuddled close to her, wrapping his arms around her. The movement brought her closer, and she got comfortable against him. One hand moved to her chin and turned her face toward him. Eclipse kissed her again.

"I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you too."

A few days later, they were getting ready to go down onto Earth. Shadow had gotten herself ready and was all set to go down to earth. The Black Arms were gathered around them and awaiting orders in one of the large chambers near the entrance. Shadow closed her eyes, addressing all of them at once.

_Your orders are to go down to the planet below, take out all of the world's leaders, and return here. With no one to lead them, the planet will descend into chaos and we will be able to conquer it once it practically falls apart. I'll show you which leader to go after and where you can find them. Try not to be seen, if you can. I don't want you to get killed._

That said, she sent each group an image of the leader and where that leader should be. Eclipse waited for the orders to finish being relayed, looking at Umbra. Nervousness was obvious on the child's face. Soon, the Black Arms were going onto Earth, hopefully not announcing their presence. Shadow turned to look at Eclipse.

"Which one should we go after?"

"You know the planet better than me. Who's the biggest threat?"

"Abraham Tower, the leader of G.U.N. He's probably going to be helped by Sonic, maybe the rest of his friends too."

"Then let's go after them." Shadow nodded, Chaos Controlling the three of them to somewhere dark in G.U.N. HQ. Eclipse and Umbra looked around as Umbra grabbed onto his father's leg. Hearing his distress, Shadow looked at Umbra.

"You can go to the Black Comet if you feel it's too dangerous," she said before moving forward.

Eclipse looked down at him and smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Umbra gulped. "I want to help, but I don't want to be in the way."

"Of course. We'll be back soon." Eclipse leaned down and kissed Umbra on the forehead. "Can you get home on your own?"

"I think so." Umbra nodded before he concentrated and teleported back to the Black Comet. Eclipse smiled and ran after Shadow. He caught up with her soon and started walking beside her.

"Umbra's home; he didn't want to be in the way."

Shadow nodded. "It's probably for the best. Wouldn't want Commander Tower getting his hands on Umbra. Who know's what Tower would have done to him."

A snarl came to Eclipse's face as he thought about it.

"I hate these humans."

A snarl had come to Shadow's face too. "Tell me about it."

Eclipse looked around as they walked. "What part of the building did you bring us to?"

"Transport. Outside of emergency situations, it's mostly unused."

"Where do you suppose Tower and the others are?"

"Somewhere near the command center/war room, which we need to get to first. If any of them survive the attacks they'll be going there next. We wait for them and when they enter we slaughter them!"

"I like it." Eclipse grinned over at her. "Lead the way."

Shadow grinned and did so. They managed to get to the war room without incident and hid themselves. Eclipse glanced over at Shadow as they waited. They exchanged smiles and watched the door again.

It was a few minutes until it opened and humans walked in. They were talking about losing communications with one of the other bases, though none of them were sure how or why it happened. A smile came to Shadow's face as she listened. That meant her children were following orders well.

Once the humans were all in the room, she counted twenty of them. All of them had guns as well, which worried her only slightly. Both her and Eclipse were fast enough to handle them. The door shut behind them, and Shadow looked at Eclipse again. He nodded and they attacked them. The first four went down without difficulty. Unfortunately, they alerted the others. The other soldiers opened fire on the two, missing as Commander Tower tried commanding them to stop. His reasons brought a snarl to their faces, and Shadow teleported behind him. Eclipse drew the soldiers's attention away from the commander while Shadow made sure to take her time the human. After a few minutes Shadow got up, Tower's blood dripping from her claws.

"You almost done with the rest of those humans Eclipse?"

Eclipse looked over at her as he removed his hand from the chest of the last of them.

"I am now."

Shadow grinned and looked around. Blood was all over the room, bullets were embedded in the walls, and screens were destroyed. The soldiers were all either dead or dying. Some had been shot by their comrades in their efforts to hit the teleporting alien. Most of them had been ripped into or otherwise killed.

"That was fun," Shadow said.

"Yes, it was. Can we eat them?"

"Why not?"

"I'll be back in a moment." Eclipse vanished and returned with Umbra. Shadow smiled at their son, who was looking around. "Time to eat."

Eclipse gave Umbra a small push. Umbra looked around for one he wanted before going over and starting to eat them. Shadow was less picky than the males, just choosing one and digging in. The adults were done first and looked at each other.

"What do we do next?"

Shadow looked down. "...I think we got all of them, I'm surprised. Where's Sonic?"

Eclipse shrugged. "He wasn't here. Maybe he's out doing something somewhere else."

Shadow looked up, walking toward the door. The others hadn't seen him either, and all of them had been ordered home.

"Umbra, go home. We're going after Sonic."

"Okay." Umbra nodded before vanishing.

The two left the building, looking for Sonic as they walked.

After nearly an hour, they finally saw him. Shadow was the first one to talk.

"Wow Sonic, I thought you were fast. We already killed all the leaders and we spent almost an hour afterwords looking for you!"

"I was busy with other things."

Shadow blinked, surprised. "You were busy with things other than protecting the people holding everything together?"

"For once, yes. And I picked a rotten time for it."

Shadow chuckled. "Wow, this is unbelieveable."

"I can still protect everyone else." A snarl came onto Sonic's face as he glared at Shadow. Even with the change in appearance, and apparently loyalties, he didn't really want to fight her.

Shadow smirked, stretching. "That's funny, I could've sworn we found Sonic to do something to him. Any ideas what we should do, Eclipse?"

She looked over at her mate, who shook his head.

"Oh come on, no ideas?"

Eclipse looked at Sonic. Still nothing in particular came to mind.

"Not a one."

Shadow shrugged. "Well then I guess we're just going to have to fight him." She looked at Sonic. "Unless you have any ideas."

"Nah, we can fight. I assume you're going to try to kill me?"

"No, I'm more feeling like capturing you and making you do things for us."

Those words sparked anger within Sonic, who snarled and attacked Shadow. Shadow smiled, watching him. Anger made this too easy. Dodging out of the way, she kicked Sonic in the back of the head as he passed. Sonic landed hard, slamming his face into the dirt. After a few moments, he started getting up. That kick had been harder than he thought it'd be. Shadow was standing there, ready for his next move. Sonic glared over at her. He had been hoping this change had affected Shadow's strength. A smile came to his face as he started walking.

"You still hit pretty hard, Shadow. Nice to see being a woman didn't change you much."

Shadow smiled as she started walking too.

"What, you think being a woman would've made me easier to fight? Wow, who knew the hero of Earth could be so sexist."

"I'm not sexist!" A blush was on Sonic's face. "I just figured being female would throw you off or something..."

"Sonic, I've been female for a long while. If it did through me off, I would be used to it by now."

"What about your Chaos Abilities? Those change at all?" Sonic regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth.

Shadow grinned. "Let's see." She fired a Chaos spear at Sonic. "That works."

Sonic moved and grimaced when the Chaos Spear scorched the ground where he used to be standing. Now that he knew that, he ran toward her again. Shadow Chaos Controlled and kicked Sonic when he passed again.

"That works too."

"Dammit," Sonic snarled. He was fast, but it wouldn't do any good if Shadow kept teleporting.

The hero got himself to his feet and was behind her a few seconds later, aiming a kick at her head. Shadow sighed, teleporting away from Sonic and kicking him again.

"Listen Sonic, unlike me your only strategy is to run at your enemy and kick or punch them until they're defeated. You're so predictable why do you even bother?"

"I don't have any fancy abilities like you." Sonic frowned as he pushed himself up again. He knew Shadow was right. Hell, the other hedgehog always had been. He'd never been able to properly beat him in a fight, either... "But I can't just ignore what's going on. I have to try and do something, even if I lose."

"But what's the point of trying if you know you'll lose?" Shadow crouched in front of him with a sigh. "I wish there was a way to make you a Black Arm, so you could join us and properly live with us. You're the only person on this entire planet I actually respect, even as weak as you are."

"The point is... Wait. The only one on this entire planet? I feel kinda honored."

Shadow was surprised, was she actually getting to Sonic?

"Yeah. You've done so much more than anyone on this planet even though you're weaker than me. That certainly makes you a cut above the rest."

"Why thank you, Shads." Sonic grinned. "All this time, I thought you hated me."

"No, I didn't." Shadow grinned. She was still ready to Chaos Control if he tried anything.

"Wow." Sonic stood there, smiling at her. "I'm not really one for giving up, even when I don't stand a chance. But... This isn't going to get anywhere except my death."

Shadow smiled. She was honestly surprised at this. It was definitely a side of him she was willing to bet no one had seen before.

"Well, I don't want to kill you. But if you're going to stop us we'll have to."

Eclipse looked between the two as they stood there. There was something about the situation he didn't like. Sonic didn't do anything for a few minutes. Then, he walked over to Shadow.

"And if I give up? What then?"

"Well I guess you'll live on the Black Comet with us, I doubt anybody on this planet will like you for giving up. But like I said, you aren't a Black Arm, so you won't be able to live properly."

"Wait, you'd let him live?" Eclipse said. "But-"

"But what Eclipse? If he agrees he won't harm us and if he does we'll be able to get rid of him _and _he'll be surrounded with Black Arms. Who, I might add, are all connected to me since I gave birth to them and I'm able to send them after whoever I want them to go after."

"Of course." Eclipse looked at the ground.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant... Heh, maybe I should fight you. You could take me prisoner rather than me giving up and letting you do what you want. It sounds better than a betrayal or dying."

Shadow shrugs. "Sure." She turned to Eclipse. "You want to take him prisoner or do you want me to do it?"

"You're the one that would beat him. But if you want me to, I will."

Shadow shook her head and turned back to Sonic.

"We have to actually take you prisoner, so I'm sorry but this has to hurt."

She Chaos Controlled in front of Sonic, punched him a few times, uppercut him, and Chaos Controlled into the air before she flipped, kicking Sonic in the back of the head again. Sonic fell, slamming into the ground face-first again. A low groan, then a whimper came from him.

"So, think you're adequately roughed up, or do I need to beat you more?"

"This is good."

Shadow picked Sonic up, Chaos Controlling to her and Eclipse's room in the Black Comet. Sonic looked around when he was put down.

"Where'd you bring me?"

"Me and Eclipse's bedroom in The Black Comet."

"It's nice." Sonic nodded as he looked around.

Shadow smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm guessing I have to stay in here until you figure out what to do with me?"

"I guess."

Sonic smiled and sat on the bed. Relaxing on it felt good. Especially after getting attacked by the smiled and sat on the bed too.

"If only there was a way for you to be a Black Arm."

"One like you and Eclipse, or the ones you control?"

Shadow gave him a shocked expression. "Like me and Eclipse of course! I wouldn't dream of controlling you!"

"That's a relief." Sonic looked at her. "Since you're technically the queen, maybe you have some sort of magic that could do it."

"I don't think I do. As far as I know the only way for me to make Black Arms is to give birth to them. Although there could be something I'm not aware of."

"And you can't just ask Black Doom..." Sonic sighed. He wished there was something he could do to help. Shadow sighed too. Then, an idea came to Sonic. "Think Eclipse knows anything? He was living with the Black Arms his whole life."

"Sure. Now the question is, where is he?"

Sonic shrugged. "Can't you call him?"

Shadow nodded, mentally calling to Eclipse.

_Eclipse, where are you?_

_I'm with Umbra, _Eclipse responded.

_Hey Eclipse. Do you know of any way I could turn Sonic into a Black Arm?_

_I might've learned something. Give me a moment._ Eclipse thought about, finally finding what he was looking for. _Black Death explained it to me once. Here's what you need to know. _Eclipse focused and sent the information to Shadow.


	5. Rebirth

Warning and notes: This chapter contains Unbirth. I'm not sure if it's too much for the site or not, so I'm a little iffy on the beginning of the chapter. I know it's certainly not everyone's cup of tea either, but it's important to the story. As usual, the only character I own is Umbra. Written with reyalsthehedgebat on FurAffinity.

Chapter 5: Rebirth

_It's old magic. You have to put your hand on their heart and manipulate the energy both around and inside them to make them shrink. When that's done, you have to bring them into your body. It has to be through your vagina, or it won't work. Once they're in your womb, your body will act as if you've been impregnated and they'll alter into a Black Arm. You have to give birth to them again, and it's complete. I don't know how long any part of the process takes, since Black Death had never done it._

Shadow nodded. She looked at Sonic. "I know what to do Sonic."

"Is it better for me to be warned, or will I just change my mind?"

"Do you want to be warned? Or do you just want me to do it?"

"If there's any part that might freak me out, warn me before you do it. I'd rather not panic and mess this up."

"First, I have to shrink you. Then, you have to go through my vagina. Once you're done, my body will act like I've been impregnated and you'll alter into a Black Arm. I'll have to give birth to you, and it'll be complete. We don't know how long it'll take because Black Death never did it."

"I have to go in your vagina?" Sonic's face flushed a deep red. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"I suppose it would if I didn't shrink you. And you'll probably want to take of what little clothes you have, Black Arms don't wear any. I'm wearing this robe because all the Black Arm Hiveminds wear them."

Sonic removed his gloves and shoes, still blushing. He wasn't sure he was prepared for this. Sonic smoothed his quills and stood still. This was going to be the strangest adventure of his life. Despite his trembling, he nodded.

"I'm ready."

Shadow nodded, putting her hand over his heart and concentrating. Once it was done, she picked him up.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes," Sonic yelled. He didn't know if she could hear him otherwise.

Shadow nodded before lowering her hands until they were under her vagina. Sonic looked up and his blush returned full-force. This was the first time he had seen one before. Her fingers on the hand not holding him moved and held her self open. Sonic closed his eyes and willed his quills to remain relaxed. Tiny or not, they were still sharp. He really didn't want to hurt her.

Pushing Sonic in, Shadow groaned at the feeling. Once he was in as deep as she could get him, she removed her hands from her vagina. Sonic pushed his hands out against the walls around him. As he had vaguely expected, it was fairly tight around him. He could feel it when she shifted. Feeling him press against her like that tickled. Sonic started moving with an expression of determination on his face. He didn't think this would take too long, but her body was making it difficult to move properly. Shadow slowly and carefully laid herself on the bed, legs spread. The new position was one she figured would make this easier for him. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt her shift. The motion had him falling onto his face. Sonic pushed himself onto all fours and smiled. This was much easier, and he gave Shadow a silent thank you. As he moved, Shadow started wondering if she'd feel anything when he was done. She could feel him moving, so she didn't think it was completely out of the question. Sonic paused when he couldn't go any farther. There was a smaller tunnel; he could barely see it. But there definitely wasn't enough room for him. Shadow grunted as Sonic placed his hand on the flesh. Her body instantly reacted to his touch. The path before him was stretching wider, contracting and opening before him. Both eyes widened but he went through anyway. A slimy substance started covering Sonic as he tumbled forward, filling up Shadow's uterus. Sonic whimpered as it reminded him of water and fear rose within him. The substance was sticking to every inch of him, getting absorbed into his skin. Sonic tried to keep himself still rather than panicking. A membrane formed around him, keeping the slimy substance close to him. Pain blossomed over parts of his body as Chaos Energy from the slime started changing him.

Shadow quietly groaned for a few moments. She could feel something happening; especially the sudden flare of Chaos Energy. Sonic shifted as he felt his tail grow out. All the fur on him flattened into his skin as his hands and feet changed. Both hands had only three fingers, while his feet changed to look like Eclipse's. Black filled the white of his eyes and Sonic whimpered when he felt sharp teeth replace the set he had. When all the changes had been made, he grew in size. Once he couldn't grow any bigger, Sonic felt something different about Shadow's body. Watching her abdomen grow so fast surprised her. Both eyes widened farther when she felt it contract. That was quick! With a deep breath, she pushed. Sonic's eyes widened when he felt it. The pressure caused him to move and start leaving her body. Shadow took another deep breath and pushed again as her sudden labor continued. Soon, Sonic found himself sliding out of her body and found himself laying on her bed, between her thighs. He pushed himself up, and looked around at the slime around him. Both eyes widened when he grew bigger. Shadow blinked, as surprised as he was.

"That was..." Sonic turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised at how fast you grew. So, what do you think?"

"It was a strange experience." Sonic pushed some of the extra slime off himself as he spoke.

Shadow nodded. "I kind of figured that. Any comments on your new appearance?"

"You have a mirror I can look in?" Sonic looked toward Shadow as he finished pushing the slime from his body.

Shadow chaos controlled away, then reappeared nearby with a mirror large enough for him to see his whole body. As she held it up, she hoped he didn't realize she was half using it for support.

"Now I do."

"Thanks." Sonic looked in the mirror. A grin came to his face as he studied his reflection. "I didn't lose any of my looks."

Shadow looked at him from the side of the mirror. A brow raised, though a smile tugged at her lips.

"Really? So I'm just imagining the longer tail, three-finger clawed hands, two-toe clawed feet, lack of fur, sharp teeth, and black sclera?"

"You know what I meant." There was a laugh in his voice as Sonic looked over at her. His smile was mirrored on her own face.

"Good to see that you're still the same Sonic on the inside."

_At least for now._

The door opened then and Eclipse walked in. He took in Sonic's new appearance before speaking.

"Guess that means it worked."

"Yeah, it did. And it was quick too."

"I noticed. How was it?"

Shadow shrugged. "On my end it just felt like a really fast pregnancy. What do you have to say Sonic?"

"I now know more about a vagina than I ever wanted to know. To be honest, it was a mix of exciting and terrifying."

Shadow looked from him to Eclipse. "So Eclipse, should we teach Sonic here what it's like to be a Black Arm?"

"Yes, we should."

"So what should we introduce him to first?"

Eclipse looked at Sonic. "Maybe we should teach him how to feed himself. It's the most important lesson."

Shadow nodded. "Okay." Sonic looked between them. He didn't like the sound of that. "Guess we're going back to Earth," she said.

Shadow grabbed him and Chaos Controlled them both. They appeared on Earth moments later and looked at the area. They were in the open plains, with a town or city in the distance. Nervousness built up, and Sonic swallowed before asking what he already knew the answer to.

"I have to eat a human, don't I?" No matter what he tried thinking, Sonic couldn't get himself to calm down.

Shadow nodded. "Correct."

"All right." Sonic nodded and took a breath to hopefully calm himself, even just a little. Might as well get this over with. "How do I do it?"

"Umm," Shadow thought it over, as if she had never really considered the question before. "Kill a human and tear parts of them to eat off? You have claws now."

"I... I can do that. Might be disgusting at first, but I'll get used to it."

Shadow nodded. "You need to find a human first."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find one." Sonic smiled at her and ran off. Shadow smiled as well, running after him.

Sonic soon found a human outside town and leapt at them. Kicking the human into the ground, Sonic crouched on his back and looked down at him. The man's heavy, frightened breathing accompanied his attempts to throw the alien off. Sonic pierced his clawed hand through the human, killing him instantly. Sonic's eyes filled with sympathy as he looked down at him. Normally, he wouldn't kill anyone. He was strictly against it. But this had to be done, there wasn't any way around it... Shadow smiled at the kill. As Sonic moved his face closer to the body, she gave him encouragement.

"Come on. Take a bite."

Sonic felt his lips touch the skin and hesitated again. Killing him had been bad enough, but eating him was another altogether. Shadow held in her sigh and took a single step forward. The hero's hesitation was obvious, and she knew why as well as he did.

"Come on Sonic. You _chose_ to become a Black Arm."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I know I'll like the taste, but the act..." Sonic looked at the human again. After taking another breath, he lowered his head and turned the dead man's head so his cheek was exposed. Shadow grinned a little.

_Come on. One bite and that's it Sonic._

Sonic pulled back from the human. He'd barely taken anything off, and stared at the spot he'd taken it from. Disgust was welling up inside him at the same rate as tears came to his eyes. Maybe this transformation hadn't been such a good idea. Shadow knelt next to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Sonic turned his face toward her.

"Sonic, this is the only thing Black Arms can eat. It's either this or starve. And I can't change you back."

"I know. I just... need to get myself ready. Where's the best spot to bite them?"

"The neck, it's the softest there. Try to bite the front though, or you'll bite into the spine."

Sonic moved off the body and rolled it onto the back. Shadow stepped back to watch him. Closing his eyes, he moved forward and bit the throat where Shadow had instructed. When he pulled back, he had a mouthful of human flesh. Shadow spoke before Sonic could spit it out.

"Now chew and swallow."

Sonic hesitantly chewed on it. Part of him wanted to spit it out, but he ignored that part. Finally, he swallowed it and looked at Shadow.

"So?"

"It's not so bad." Sonic gave her a small smile.

Shadow smiled, gesturing to the dead human. "There's certainly more if you want it."

"You gonna eat any?"

"Eclipse and I ate before we found you."

"Alright. I'll just eat him myself, then." Sonic ate the person, getting more used to it as he continued, despite the urge to vomit at first. When he'd had enough, he looked at Shadow again. "What next?"

Shadow shrugged.

_What now Eclipse? I taught Sonic how to eat and now he's used to it._

_I don't know. What do you want to teach him about?_

_Really, no ideas?_ Shadow crossed her arms as she communicated with her mate.

_Really. Oh, maybe you could teach him about the other Black Arms._

_Okay. _She looked at Sonic.

"I'm going to teach you about the other Black Arms now."

"Okay. Are we going home for that?"

Shadow nodded, Chaos Controlling back to the Black Comet.

"What now?"

"I'm going to introduce you to and talk about the different kinds of Black Arms."

"Okay." Sonic nodded and followed her.

Shadow walked around, pointing out the different types and what they could do. When she was done explaining, Sonic looked at her.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not really. If I missed anything important, I'm sure Eclipse will tell you."

"Alright. What do I do now?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know."

Eclipse walked over with Umbra, who was looking at them with a wide smile.

"He could meet Umbra."

Shadow chuckled, gesturing at Umbra. "Sonic, meet Umbra, he's my and Eclipse's son."

"It's nice to meet you." Sonic smiled at him. "My name's Sonic."

Umbra waved at him. "Hi Sonic! Nice to meet you too!"

"So, how old are you?" Sonic got down in front of Umbra.

"I think I was born a year ago? Dad says I'm physically 5 or 6."

"That's impressive." Sonic smiled at him.

Eclipse looked over at Shadow as Sonic and Umbra were talking. Shadow noticed his staring, and tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

Eclipse walked over and kissed her. Immediately, Shadow gave in to the kiss, smiling when her mate pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You mind if I go play with Umbra for a bit?" Sonic interrupted.

Shadow shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind."

Sonic smiled and looked down at Umbra. "Come on."

"Okay!" Umbra smiled and grabbed Sonic's hand. The two left the room.

"I'm glad to see them getting along," Eclipse said.

Shadow nodded. "Me too."

"How long are we going to wait until we return to Earth?"

"I don't know." Shadow said.

"A few days will probably be enough, if the humans react the way we're hoping."

"Probably."

Both knew how easily humans could fall into chaos. All it took was removing the chain of command, and giving them reason to panic over the end of the world.

"What are we going to do with Sonic now that he's joined us?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking when I made him one of us. Really I was thinking: The humans don't deserve Sonic, I wonder what he'd be like if he joined us, or better yet, became one of us."

"How do they not deserve him?" Confusion was clear on Eclipse's face.

"Because he did just as much as I did without all the powers I have. Do you think the humans deserve someone that skilled, that determined?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. So what do we do now?"

"Wait, I guess." Eclipse smiled at her, getting a smile in return. Eclipse pulled her into another kiss. Giggles Shadow couldn't stop were cut off as their mouths met. "I think Sonic's going to be a great help in this."

"I think so too."

Eclipse nuzzled the side of her face. With a happy sigh, Shadow turned and nuzzled him as well. Eclipse cuddled her close, lifting her and falling into the bed.


End file.
